Liquid-absorbent articles, for example diapers are known which are provided with elastic in order to impart shape to the article when in use. In the majority of such articles, the main purpose of the elastic is to form an erect edge which seals against the legs of the wearer. Hitherto known solutions have, however, a limited capacity in terms of the ability to locally collect and enclose larger volumes of, for example, faeces and urine.
A pair of training pants is known from for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,003, in which leg elastic forms an encompassing sleeve around the legs. When the article is in a folded-out condition, the elastic is completely rectilinear and extends essentially along the side of the absorbent body in order to permit the edge of the diaper to seal against the legs when in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,462 relates to a diaper with elastic, which in the levelled condition of the diaper extends rectilinearly and is intended to contract the crotch area of the diaper and increase the surface and the volume per unit of length of the absorbent body by the formation of pleats in order to obtain an enhanced absorption effect.
WO 88/00010 discloses a diaper with principally rectilinear elastic forming a V-shaped configuration. The elastic extends across the absorbent body of the diaper and demarcates a region which is deformed by the contracting action of the elastics. The extension of the elastic with rectilinear portions mainly achieves a pleating of the article as a whole as the elastic strives to reduce the total length of the article. A region enclosed between a number of rectilinear elastic portions is imparted a bowl-like shape through the contraction of the elastic portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,345 discloses a method for the manufacture of diapers. The method involves application of elastics along the crotch portion of the diaper. In this manner the elastic extends concavely outwards along the long edges of the diaper and totally to the side of the absorbent body. The purpose of the elastic is primarily to achieve a tight connection of the edge of the diaper against the leg of the wearer. A further effect will be a certain contraction and pleating of the absorbent body across the crotch portion.
EP 0,219,326 discloses a diaper with elastic which extends completely rectilinearly in a levelled condition of the diaper and totally to the side of the absorbent body. Elastic is arranged slong the outer edge of the diaper on both sides of the crotch portion and in a trimming on both sides of the absorbent body. In addition to maintaining an erect, sealing edge by means of the trimming, the elastic ensures a certain pleating and contraction of the absorbent body.
GB 2,234,157 relates to a pair of training pants with elastic which extends around the waistband of the training pants and along the edge of the crotch portion against the legs of the wearer, as well as across the crotch portion. The elastic which encompasses the legs reduces the risk of leakage, while the elastic across the crotch portion is only arranged so as to enable a rational application of continuous elastic threads. The construction and the method are especially adapted to diapers in the form of training pants.